Special Children Series 05: Point Of No Return
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Twisted". Not only is Chloe changing, but she realizes she's in love with Sam, and has some power over him. Then Oliver returns, and Chloe realizes she's not the only one out there who knows she might be going too far.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural

Sequel to "Possessed" "Being Good Is Overrated" "Meeting Sam Winchester" and "Twisted".

Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table Prompt Of The Day – 104: Deathbed Vision

Warning: Dark, Minor Character Death

Big advances towards Sam/Chloe

Should be a three-or-four shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe knew that she was getting out of control.

She didn't need the worried looks Lois gave her, or the smirks Rubby sent, she didn't even need Sam's constant attention to know that she was spiraling out of control and was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

Ever since she'd lost those three months, being returned with no memory whatsoever of what had happened to her during that time or who had had her, she'd been different. The blonde had been more aggressive, more angsty, unable to stay in one place long.

She'd been colder too.

She noticed it, her friends noticed it…hell, even Clark and _Lana_ noticed it, and those two were usually oblivious when it came to anything other than themselves!

Then again, thoughts like that last one just proved her point.

She was changed.

And she really didn't like it.

Most of the time.

But sometimes it gave her an edge.

_Most_ of the time it gave her an edge.

But lately, it wasn't only her attitude that had her worried.

She was stronger, faster, harder to hurt and found it easier to hurt others. Her punches landed strong, her vision better than she'd ever seen, and her other senses were getting better as well.

Inhumanly better.

Well, maybe not _Kryptonianly_ better, but it was still _abnormally_ better.

She knew that Sam knew what was going on with her despite her not mentioning it to anyone, which really wasn't surprising considering that they were _connected_ the way they were. And while he was cautious about it, he seemed more _relieved_ than anything else. It meant that she was less likely to get hurt, and while they both could guess that this new change in her had to do either with the demon blood in her veins or with those three missing months, Sam was obviously seeing it as a blessing.

Sam---Sam had been doing his own changes as well.

And Chloe knew it was all her fault.

She couldn't really feel bad about it though, not even when Lois began giving _Sam_ those looks she'd been sending _Chloe_. It was those looks that said '_what are you doing?' 'why are you doing it like this?' 'you're not like this.' 'why are you changing?'_

Chloe knew why Sam was changing.

It was because she'd _told_ him to.

And he'd _listened_.

He was changing because she _wanted_ him to change.

The fact that she mattered this much to him, that her opinion of him mattered _this much_, it filled Chloe was a feeling of power that was nearly addictive.

She knew that Sam had the potential of being the _most dangerous and deadly_ being in the whole world. Demons as old as time feared him, were trying to kill him now while he was still training with Ruby because _they knew it too_, knew that if they didn't stop him now they never would.

Lilith herself had sent an ambassador to try and make _peace_ with Sam.

LILITH!

Sam had considered it.

Ruby had said to take the deal, that it was the best option they had while Sam was still in training, and Lois had been on the fence about the situation, not sure either option was a good one.

But it had been _Chloe_ that Sam had turned to for advice.

It was _Chloe_ whose room he'd entered in the dead of the night to consult with, to ask her opinion.

'_We're one_', he'd begun using that phrase with her more often since the day he'd told her that he was going to finally completely apply himself to this war. '_We decide together_.'

Chloe had never had Sam in her bedroom before, and yet it'd seemed natural for him to slip into her bed and turn to face her so they could whisper to each other in the darkness of her room. The shy, somewhat unsure man was gone. He _wasn't_ the one who seemed at eased in between her sheets, an arm slipping over her waist and curving around her, pulling her closer to him in the bed.

Her heart had raced like a runner in a marathon at the feeling of his heat around her, and his breath on her face. She could felt his heartbeat somehow, and it seemed in synch with her own.

Sam's eyes were darker than they'd been when they'd first met. Chloe had begun noticing his eyes darkening at certain times, and she'd wondered if it wasn't the demon blood in him changing him like that too.

She'd wondered, watching the anger make his eyes a blue so dark they seemed almost purple, if one day his eyes wouldn't bleed black like a demon.

She wondered if one day _hers_ mightn't do the same as well.

And she wondered if she really cared if it did.

Even with eyes of ebony Sam would be Sam for her. Nothing would change.

He'd still be hers and she'd still be his.

Even now she wondered what that really meant.

'_What do I do?_' Sam had asked her, arm curved around her, foreheads touching, eyes closed, and breathing soothed now that he was near her.

Chloe noticed that whenever he grew agitated now he sought her out, as if she were his only source of comfort.

'_What do you want to do?'_ she'd asked him softly, placing her hand on his chest, over his heartbeat, marveling at the feel of it beneath her fingers.

'_Because of her, Dean is in hell_.' Sam whispered, arm around her going tense. '_Because of __**her**__ he's being tortured daily._'

Chloe's hand had trailed up his chest to cup his jaw as she'd moved her face slightly, caressing his cheek with her own. She'd inhaled the scent that was purely Sam, purely _his_, and closed her eyes, trying to impart her own comfort silently, to let him say what he needed to say, unbottle all of the feelings and thoughts he needed to unbottle.

'_She opened that door and held me back…'_ Sam had continued, shivering slightly as Chloe rubbed her cheek against his. '_She laughed as he screamed, laughed as I cried...'_

'_What do you want to do?'_ She'd asked again, voice a sleepy rumble against his ear, knowing deep down what he wanted to say, knowing his feelings, because she felt them as her own. That same anger, that same hatred, it festered inside of her like it had him, and she knew it was _alive_ inside.

And yet Sam didn't answer, just tightened his fisted hold on the back of her nightgown, causing the material to ride up her thighs as he bunched it up behind her unconsciously.

He was trying, he _was_, but he still wasn't strong enough, still wasn't _there_…

'_You want to laugh as she screams…_' Chloe finally told him, voice deeper than usual, slightly husky, teeth nipping at the skin of his jaw.

Sam's breath caught in his throat, his hold on her tightening nearly painfully as he tilted his head slightly, unconsciously, granting her teeth easier access. '_Yes_…' he whispered in answer to her words, voice a husky grumble that reverberated in his throat before escaping out of his parted lips.

Chloe smirked against the skin of his jaw before biting down a little harder, the hiss mixed with a mewl that escaped Sam causing her to bite back her own whimper.

Her whispered words were the ones he dared not say, and she wondered what it said about her that she could say them so easily, with a smirk on her face and the voice of a temptress.

'_You want to laugh as she cries_…' She continued, voice muffled somewhat by her lips against his skin, nipping, tongue dashing out quickly to get a taste.

Both groaned.

Chloe wondered when Sam had tightened his hold on her so much that she was now pressed up against him, feeling him throbbing against her abdomen desperately.

A grin of utterly evil delight spread across her lips at the power this knowledge filled her with.

Sam had the potential of being the most powerful and deadly being in the whole world…and he was completely in her power.

If she told him to do something he would do it to make her happy, even if---even if it went against his principles. He might fight it at first, but he would succumb to it just to please her, to keep her close.

Sam held the world in his hands and she held him in _hers_.

The knowledge was heady, powerful, _seductive_, but it was also frightening because Chloe was beginning to wonder if she could be trusted with that power.

If she could be trusted not to misuse it.

She didn't know if she had her _own_ moral compass anymore, and doubted that she could be the moral compass of someone else. She didn't trust herself, not completely, not with Sam, not with his _trust_.

She tried to protect Sam from herself, even though he didn't seem to _want_ that protection.

It was times like these when she wondered if she'd fallen in love with him.

And, as she realized that he'd fallen asleep sometime during her troubled thoughts, arm around her possessively, breath on her face, still somewhat hard against her abdomen, Chloe smiled tenderly and took another whiff of his scent, burrowing closer to him.

She probably _was_ in love with him, had been long before she'd even realized it.

Which made this even worse, now that she thought about it.

When she'd met Sam he'd been a broken shell, blaming himself for his brother's soul being dragged to hell, blaming himself for not being able to stop it. Chloe knew that Ruby had brought her into his life so Sam could have something else to obsess over, and the demon's plan had worked. Now that Sam knew of their mysterious demonic connection he'd transferred all that obsessive worry to Chloe, worrying about keeping her safe, about keeping her close to him…keeping her _happy_.

In everything he felt he'd failed Dean, Sam tried to make up for with her.

It'd nearly shattered him all over again when she'd been kidnapped by only Samael knew what (or who) and held captive for three months, because Sam had felt that once again he'd been unable to protect the one person he was meant to take care of.

Chloe breathed in his scent and fell asleep, smiling at Sam when the next day he'd told the demon messenger to tell Lilith to fuck herself. Ruby had thrown a fit, storming out of the motel room, and Lois, sending Sam a curious yet supportive expression, had followed after the blonde demon to try and calm her down.

Sam hadn't noticed either's reaction, he'd turned to Chloe, and when she'd smiled at him he'd smiled back.

And everything was perfect.

Ruby had returned much later, calmed, and actually complimenting Sam for his guts, and Lois had sat down next to Chloe, smiling, admitting in a soft voice that she wouldn't have said anything if Sam had agreed to the treaty, but she wouldn't have liked it one bit.

They'd continued the way they were, Ruby training them, and somehow it became a routine for Sam to slip into Chloe's room, into her bed, in the dark of the night to talk. They never did more than talking, and Chloe didn't really know what to think about that.

On one side she enjoyed it because it showed how much of a gentleman Sam was, but on the other hand it was confusing, because she wanted him, she wanted him _badly_, but Sam wasn't making any moves. Sure, he'd get hard, but he never tried anything with her, and she wondered if it wasn't just his body reacting to being in bed with another warm body and not that he was genuinely attracted to _her_.

What if he was only seeking the comfort she offered him?

What if he didn't see her like a woman?

What if she'd fallen in love with yet _another_ man who only saw her like a sister?

What if he was nothing more than another Clark Kent?

"You wouldn't make me go through that again, would you?" Chloe whispered, peering in Sam's peaceful, sleeping face.

Once again he'd crept into her room and fallen asleep while talking to her about the plans for tomorrow, his arm around her, their bodies nearly touching, his grip strong and protective.

She cupped his jaw, softly trailing her thumb over his cheek, careful not to wake him up.

Leaning forwards, she closed her eyes and brushed the tip of her nose against his lips, giving into temptation and slowly tilting her head upwards, slowly bringing her lips ever so much closer to his---.

Suddenly her cellular rung, causing the blonde to jerk guiltily away from the sleeping man and scold herself for having even _thought_ of kissing him when he wasn't even _conscious_. Chloe pulled out of Sam's arms and reached over to the side table, grabbing her cellular and blinking in surprise when she saw the Caller I.D.

Sam groaned a complaint in his sleep as he turned in bed and covered his head with a pillow to try and block out the noise.

Quickly flipping the lid open, Chloe slipped out of bed and shucked her feet into the bunny slippers Lois had gotten her as a gag gift. The blonde didn't even think to grab her housecoat, instead hurrying out of the room in her underwear and baby T.

"Hello?" She whispered, trudging through the dark apartment the four of them were sharing in Metropolis.

"Sidekick." Oliver Queen's voice was raspy and nearly foreign to her ears.

He and the whole League had been gone on a very important mission from before she'd even met Sam, and this was the first time since their departure that they'd been able to communicate.

She couldn't help but smile as she went through the living room to the balcony, stepping outside, not very self-conscious about her state of undress. "_Ollie_." Chloe closed her green eyes, smiling happily, her heart skipping a beat in relief to hear him and know he was alive. "It's so good to hear you. I've missed you so much."

The moonlight bathed her in its light.

"Chloe, I need your help." Oliver's voice broke with emotion. "It's Bart."

Chloe's eyes opened, widening in horror. "What happened? Where are you now?"

"Clark gave me the address of your new apartment, and I'm turning into the street behind it. I need you to come right away Chloe, he'll die if you don't."

The sound of a motorcycle sounded in the night and Chloe looked up to see the light of the black motorcycle she knew so well as it skidded to a halt beneath her.

There was a sound in her bedroom.

A voice called her name from inside.

The noise must have awoken Sam.

Oliver dismounted the bicycle and pulled off his helmet, looking up at her in desperation. He looked older and thinner, paler, than she remembered him. "Chloe! We need to go _now_!"

She looked back at the apartment and then nodded, closing the lid of the phone and climbing slowly over the railing of the balcony. It was a long enough fall but she knew that Oliver could catch her.

"_Chloe_?" She heard a voice behind her.

Chloe nearly slipped with the shock, only managing to grab hold as she turned and saw Sam in the darkness of the living room, eyes narrowed, worried and confused.

"What are you---?" Sam asked, coming towards her rapidly to help her back over the railing.

Knowing that there was no time to spare, but that if she continued to look at Sam she'd somehow buckle to his demands, Chloe closed her eyes tightly and let go of the railing just as he reached for her, biting down on her little scream as her body plunged through the air---only to be caught by Oliver.

"_Chloe_!" Sam's voice was terrified as he hurried to look over the railing, freezing in shock at the sight of Chloe in (what would be to him) an unknown blonde male's arms.

"I'll explain everything when I get back!" Chloe promised as Oliver let her back down, mounting his motorcycle.

"Chloe!" Sam made as if he was going to jump down after her.

The blonde quickly mounted behind Oliver and gripped onto his leather jacket in time for them to speed off. She hid her face in the leather and told herself that she'd made the right choice. Bart's life was the priority here…

…but she couldn't keep down the feeling of guilt in her stomach for leaving Sam worried and confused that way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ya'll! What are your thoughts so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural

Wanna thank **shedyourmask, noe224evr, bushlaboo, Nindira, Kit Merlot, vamp1987, DiscoLemonadeDiva,violent-smurf, Becky4, Lala, shi hime, SriHellgirl25, Veronica and babyshan21 **for reviewing the previous chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell _happened_?" Chloe asked as she rode up the lift to Clocktower, rubbing her hands together to try and infuse some heat into them. It was a chilly night and she was only wearing her underwear and a baby-T, loving Oliver for taking it all in stride and not making any comment about her near nakedness.

"We don't _know_." Oliver growled out, not angry at her yet obviously frustrated with himself and the situation at hand as the lift stopped and its doors opened to the chaos going on inside.

"Watchtower!" AC called out, limping towards her and quickly engulfing her in a hug. The young man known to enjoy swimming in the nude (and going through most of his life with as little clothes as possible) didn't even seem to _notice_ what she was wearing. "Thank god."

"AC." Chloe hugged him back, worry growing when he gave a little cry in pain. "What's happened here?"

"No time, Sullivan." Victor, dragging half of his body with crutches, motioned towards the bedroom Oliver was already striding towards.

Letting go of AC, Chloe nodded and rushed towards the room, overtaking Oliver easily as she flung the door open and froze in horror, bringing her hands to her face to see the broken, battered, nearly lifeless body of Bart Allen. It was _horrifying_ to see the one person who was always so full of life and cheer so close to death.

Reaching his side, Chloe sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and reached for his throat, finding a faint yet _existent_ pulse, she sighed in relief and glared up at Oliver. "You owe me a _helluva_ explanation when I wake up."

He nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe went to work, rubbing her hands together a little nervously.

She hadn't used her powers since she'd been kidnapped, and didn't know why that little fact made her nervous.

Feeling her palms heating up, Chloe took that as a good sign as she closed her eyes and took in a deeper breath, again and again and again, before her eyes opened once more. In the back of her mind she heard Oliver gasping, but she couldn't really hear his voice, everything was odd and blurry.

Pushing away everything around her, Chloe shook her head and carefully straddled Bart's broken body, pressing one hand down on his barely beating heart, and another over his head, Chloe brought her lips to Bart's and breathed out…waiting for the pain and for death.

Something weird, something _different_, began happening as her power seeped out of her into Bart.

She could feel that connection she always did, but this time it was stronger, and she wasn't in the Clocktower anymore. She opened her eyes to a white room, in which she was straddling and kissing a very healthy, very _conscious_ Bart Allen, his arms around her, his thigh between hers.

Confused and disoriented, Chloe didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that she was still healing him, could feel the process, and since this was _much_ more pleasant than transferring his pain and injuries to her she went along with it. Her hands dug in his hair, her lips searing his, and while it was pleasant Chloe couldn't lose herself in this…not the way she did with Sam's mere _touch_.

Bart began to glow under her.

It was slow at first, and then he exploded in light and was gone.

Surprised, scared, not exactly sure _what_ was going on, Chloe sat up on the bed and looked around the unknown room. She didn't know where she was, and considering that this was so much different from what _usually_ happened when she brought someone back from his or her deathbed, she was on the alert.

Getting off of the bed, Chloe stepped onto the nearly _blinding_ white floor and looked around once more, not seeing a door in this room. It was like a room in a psychiatric ward, white _everywhere_, with only the essentials included.

"You have to know that you're on a dark path."

Turning, Chloe came face to face with a man who hadn't been there second's ago. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

Despite his near-emotionless face, he somehow managed to look reprimanding at that word. "I had come for the boy, but once again you have taken one of the ones destined for eternal rest."

Chloe paused, blinking, before grinning. "No way. You're the _Grim Reaper_?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No."

Grin slipping slightly, she mirrored his eyebrow. "Then what the hell are you?"

"You are upsetting the balance of the world." He replied, eyes on her. "None of the Reapers who have come up against you have been able to take the ones whose time has ended---or take _you_. Considering the soul to be taken tonight, your interference was expected and I was sent here to speak with you."

Now that she thought about it, Chloe was shocked. She hadn't really thought about balances or about interrupting the work of some other force, all she'd thought about was saving the lives of the people she loved.

Her face was stony as she looked up at him. "So you were sent here to tell me that the next time one of my friends is gurgling up blood I have to stand aside and let him or her die in _agony_ because some reaper's _feelings_ are getting hurt because some lowly _human_ keeps escaping its grasp?"

He eyed her silently for a couple of minutes. "I have also been sent to warn you."

Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "Are you threatening me?"

That darkness inside of her gurgled up violently, and she could feel it beginning to release inside her once more, readying, just in case she had to fight this guy…whoever or whatever he was.

"Do you _truly_ believe that that blood in you is _beneficial_?" He asked, looking genuinely curious as he began to circle her. "Have you not questioned _why_ you were taken? _What_ was done to you those three months? _Why_ it was done to you?" He stopped in front of her once more. "_Why_ you were returned back without a _scratch_?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Did you---?"

"No, we had no hand in it." He shook his head. "But we know _who_ did, and we _know_ that you are following the path expected of you. And if you do not stop you will have reached the point of no return, and we will stop you _ourselves_."

There was something dark and commanding in those eyes that bothered and intimidated her _just a little_.

Chloe kept her narrowed, suspicious gaze on him. "How am I supposed to stop following this path?"

Those eyes met her and commanded her whole attention. "Leave Samuel Winchester."

She took a couple of steps backwards in shock. "_What_?"

"As long as you are with him, you are following the path outlined for you by Azazel and his inner circle. As long as you stand by Samuel Winchester's side you will bring darkness on the earth, and great darkness its people."

She shook her head, unable to believe this, _unwilling_ to believe this. "I can't leave Sam! He needs me!"

"His _blood_ needs you." The stranger corrected somewhat sympathetically. "It is the only thing that connects you, that brings you together. Your shared blood, and the hair you were made to swallow."

"Hair?" Chloe asked, looking up in confusion.

"How do you think the Special Children were tied to the second batch?" The male asked curiously. "When Azazel bled into your mouth, he added a piece of Sam's hair. Why do you think you two are bound to each other, why you seem to have such _control_ over him? Why do you think it is _you_ who will lead him to the darkness and to his destiny?"

Shaking her head, Chloe backed up until she was with her back pressed against the wall. "I'd never---."

Suddenly the world around them blurred, instead a scene appearing between them like a movie screen.

_"I don't know, Sam, but I think Azazel might have made a __big__ mistake if you were his favorite candidate like you and Ruby both say you were." Chloe admitted. "I mean, you're not exactly leader material."_

_Sam was quiet, shocked._

_"Don't get me wrong, Sam. I care about you deeply, you're one of my dearest friends, and of course, there's this connection between us that no one can understand." Chloe hurriedly announced. "But you're not willing to make the difficult choices needed to win this war."_

_"You're talking about the exorcism in Tulsa." Sam spoke, voice emotionless._

_"Yes, I am, and a lot of other things as well." Chloe nodded. "I like Bobby, you know I do, but you and him and even __Lois__ have too much of a purist way of dealing with this war. Why do you think our side is losing ground daily? It's because we're not stepping up to the plate."_

_"It would have been wrong to have left that demon in that girl's body." Sam whispered._

_"Just like it is wrong to make pacts with demons? With crossroads?" Chloe snapped, unable to control the darkness and anger bubbling up inside of her, trying to ignore the way he looked as if she'd __slapped__ him. "I think your brother knew what it meant to make hard decisions no one would understand for the greater good. I think __he __was more ready to fight this war than __you__ are, Sam."_

Chloe frowned as the scene disappeared, only to be replaced by yet another.

_"__What do you want to do?"__ She'd asked again, voice a sleepy rumble against his ear, knowing deep down what he wanted to say, knowing his feelings, because she felt them as her own. That same anger, that same hatred, it festered inside of her like it had him, and she knew it was __alive __inside._

_And yet Sam didn't answer, just tightened his fisted hold on the back of her nightgown, causing the material to ride up her thighs as he bunched it up behind her unconsciously._

_He was trying, he __was__, but he still wasn't strong enough, still wasn't __there__…_

_"__You want to laugh as she screams…__" Chloe finally told him, voice deeper than usual, slightly husky, teeth nipping at the skin of his jaw._

_Sam's breath caught in his throat, his hold on her tightening nearly painfully as he tilted his head slightly, unconsciously, granting her teeth easier access. "__Yes__…" he whispered in answer to her words, voice a husky grumble that reverberated in his throat before escaping out of his parted lips._

_Chloe smirked against the skin of his jaw before biting down a little harder, the hiss mixed with a mewl that escaped Sam causing her to bite back her own whimper._

_Her whispered words were the ones he dared not say, and she wondered what it said about her that she could say them so easily, with a smirk on her face and the voice of a temptress._

"_You_ are the catalyst to the darkness within Samuel Winchester's soul." The man told her evenly, emotionlessly. "There is no hope for you, but there is still hope for _him_."

Chloe looked up at him at that. "Are you saying that if---that if I leave Sam, that he still has a chance but if I stay with him I somehow damn him and the whole fucking _world_?"

"Yes."

Lowering her gaze, Chloe felt that something inside of her rebelling, hissing viciously, telling her not to listen, to tell him to fuck himself and to go to Sam. It told her that her place was by Sam's side, and Sam's by hers, and damned the consequences.

"I am…sorry."

Her gaze rose to his and she noticed that indeed he _did_ look sorry, in a way. It was as if emotions were foreign for him, and he was only getting used to them now, and how the affected him and how they worked.

"Whatever happened to me those three months, it's the reason why I'm acting this way, it's the reason why my powers are changing. That's why I don't feel pain when I heal anymore." She saw him nod. "And this is only beginning."

He nodded once more.

"I don't…have a choice? I just---I just turn _evil_?"

He paused. "You _do_ have a choice. But you will pick the wrong choice _knowingly_."

She looked up at him. "What does that _mean_?"

"It _means_," he took a step towards her. "That you will understand your true power, and you will use it."

Chloe looked up into those eyes, shivering slightly. "Who _are_ you?"

He gazed down at her, considering, before tilting his head slightly. "My name…is Castiel."

Something in her flared, and her eyes tingled. Chloe didn't notice his quick intake of breath because it was drowned out by hers as suddenly a veil seemed to be torn out from in front of her eyes, and suddenly there wasn't a handsome man in a trench coat in front of her anymore, but a being of pure fiery light, wings of flame-like quality extending from his body.

"You're an angel."

"You're seeing me in my true form."

Both sentences were breathed out in the purest of shock.

Two sets of eyes met, wide.

"Angels are _real_." Chloe whispered.

"You can _see_ me." Castiel whispered. "And you're _unhurt_."

Confused, Chloe opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that and why she could suddenly seem him in his 'true form', but suddenly everything around her began to shift, go darker, and with a blink of her eyes Chloe gasped for air, once more on Oliver's bed.

She was alone, confused, and a quick look at the clock on the bedside table said that only twenty minutes had passed since she'd died.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

She'd never revived this quickly---and without _pain_---before.

_'You'll understand your true power and you'll use it.'_ Castiel's words floated ominously through her mind.

Shivering, Chloe shook her head and went to the chester drawer that still held much of her clothes due to her many nights staying over here in Watchtower capacity, she pulled on a pair of shorts before venturing out of the room, remembering the injuries of the other boys.

The moment she opened the door, four heads jerked in her direction, eyes wide.

"Sidekick?" Oliver stood.

"Chloelicious!" Bart grinned brightly at her, in front of her in seconds and hugging her. "You've gotten stronger since I last saw you! _Thank you_."

Hugging Bart tightly, glad that he was fine, Chloe smile and finally pulled away before heading to where AC and Victor were sitting painfully on the couch. She sat on the ground before them, running one hand over Victor's damaged limbs, and the other over AC's swollen leg. "What happened?"

The men looked at each other.

Bart sighed. "We're not exactly _sure_, 'Licious."

"What do you _mean_?" Chloe asked in a growl, annoyed and worried as she fixed AC first, since his injuries were less than Victor's. She wasn't the only one surprised by how quickly and easily AC's injury disappeared.

"We'd just finished our mission, it was a complete success." Oliver sat down on the ground next to her as she moved most of her attention on Victor's injuries. "We were about to board the jet when this _little girl_ appeared in front of us…"

Chloe's body froze. "Little girl?"

AC nodded. "She was pretty, blonde, and at first we thought she was hurt, but then her eyes went _white_ and said that she didn't like you throwing her offer of peace so callously back in her face, and she needed to teach you to have some _manners_."

"Wait---don't---don't tell me anything for a moment." It wasn't that she didn't want to hear it, but Chloe felt that anger and darkness rising in her and she couldn't deal with that and heal Victor at the same time.

Healing Victor had always been a difficult thing due to the technology that made up half of him, and it wasn't just bones and tissue she was healing, but she was putting back together broken drives, circuit boards, and other mechanical parts.

Placing her hands on his leg, Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in, out, in, out, in, feeling that new powerful feeling jolt out of her confidently and spring into Victor. Without an ounce of pain she couldn't only _sense_ him healing, but with her eyes closed she could _see_ every wire joining back together, every tissue regenerating…

It was…_amazing_.

_How can this be __**evil**_?

Finally, it was done, and she opened her eyes to the shocked gaze of the League.

"Okay," she turned a small smile on them, knowing it was a _little_ smug, but that was okay. She'd just realized she had near _godlike_ healing powers, what did they expect? Some humility?

This was freaking _fantastic!_

Oliver eyed her oddly before continuing. "She---she, that _little girl_, then nearly _killed_ us, and only didn't finish the job because her pink Barbie _cellular_ began to ring."

Chloe blinked.

Oook.

Not exactly the accessory that she'd thought the demon bitch queen would have, but then again, she _did_ like to go around looking like a _kid_.

Chloe pulled her hands from Victor and stood, going to the window, looking down at a sleeping Metropolis, a sick, angered feeling in her stomach.

This was all her fault.

Because of _her_ Sam had said what he had to the messenger, and because of _her_ Lilith had gone off in a tizzy and hurt _her_ friends to get back at _her_. This wasn't something against Sam. No. If it had Lilith would have gone after Bobby or someone else who was friends with _Sam_. She wouldn't have gone after a group of people whom Sammy didn't know of.

So this was a personal attack against _Chloe_, reminding her that she had a lot of people she was close to, a lot of good people whom Lilith (or her minions) could hurt easily.

"Chloe?" Oliver's voice was behind her, his hand coming down on her shoulder. "What's happened since we left? You---you're different, your powers are different, and you have psychotic little girls after you?"

She turned towards him, back pressed against the glass of the well-lit Clocktower, looking up into his worried face. "A lot's happened since you left, Ollie."

Oliver's cellular began to ring.

He sighed and reached for his pocket, pulling out the cellular and raising his eyebrow at he answered it. "_Lois_?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she remembered, belatedly about just _jumping off of the railing_ into Oliver's arm _in front of Sam_.

"_You open your goddamned door and activate the freaking lift, Queen!_" Lois screeched loud enough for Oliver to tear the phone from his ear and for Chloe to understand her cousin's words easily.

"Uhm, boss?" Victor called from where he was looking into the security screen. "Lane's downstairs with two strangers."

"_I don't know WHAT was so important that you had to have my cousin JUMP FROM THE RAILING OF A TWO-STORY APARTMENT IN HER __**UNDERWEAR**__---!"_ Lois was continuing to screech in Oliver's ear.

Chloe motioned to Victor. "Let them in."

AC, who always found how intimidated Oliver was of Lois amusing, grinned along with Bart.

"_About __**time**__."_ Lois growled as she cut off the phone call when the lift began to descend.

Chloe sighed and looked at the League, and then towards the lift, where Lois, Ruby and Sam would be appearing in.

The two sides of her life were about to clash.

As if she didn't need more things to worry about tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hate it? Love it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural

Wanna thank **DiscoLemonadeDiva, shedyourmask, vamp1987, renaid, babyshan211, Veronica, Nindira, Dannie Tomlinson, SriHellgirl25 **and **violent-smurf **(giggles in amusement at your review)for reviewing the previous chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that the two worlds clashed was an understatement.

While Sam and the others didn't come in guns a-blazing, attitudes weren't exactly congenial, and the boys weren't exactly welcoming to the trio who'd come onto _their_ territory and verbally attacked them. Lois had stormed up to Oliver and begun to terrorize her ex boyfriend, Sam had gone to _Chloe_ and pulled her to him, running his hands possessively around her, physically checking that she was okay, and Ruby had just watched everything with demonic amusement.

Finally, Chloe had managed to pull away form Sam, who was calming down now that she was back in his arms and he knew that she was fine, and noticed the shocked and curious expressions the boys were all giving her. They didn't know about Sam, so obviously they'd be surprised at the possessive, proprietary way he handled her.

Blushing, Chloe had ducked her gaze and took a step away from Sam (which anyone could tell annoyed him) and began to introduce everyone. And then, when that was over with, she painfully let her supernatural world and her superhero world meet and merge.

It wasn't surprising that both sides were shocked (other than Lois, of course) to discover what the other did, and thankfully that cooled down tempers and cooled attitudes until everyone was sitting down and just trying to digest the information.

When Chloe told Sam, Ruby and Lois about Lilith's attack on the League, the trio had looked up, eyes wide as understanding finally entered their eyes. The eight people then began to speak about Lilith and even though Sam insisted somewhat tensely that this was _their_ battle, and Oliver and his little _friends_ didn't have any part of it, Oliver had tensely pointed out that the moment Lilith tried to _kill_ them it'd _become_ their battle.

"At least you weren't possessed." Ruby announced, raising an eyebrow. "Imagine if a demon possessed a _super_ computer, a fish and _fast boy_. I mean, we have powers enough when we possess _normal_ people."

AC kept narrowed eyes on Ruby. He'd been tense ever since the revelation of her being a demon, but then again, after what'd happened with Lilith no one really blamed him.

"Why exactly didn't that happen?" Bart wanted to know, face uncharacteristically serious.

Lois pointed to the necklace he wore. "Those."

Bart frowned and looked down at his pendant. "The necklaces 'Licious gave us?"

"Licious?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised, sending Chloe a questioning look.

Bart grinned suggestively. "Short for Chloelicious, which, as we all know, she totally _is_."

"Oh." Sam announced, looking away.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the odd emotion she could see in his eyes.

"Why are the necklaces the only thing that kept us from being possessed?" Victor wanted to know, fingering his own necklace curiously.

"The design, it's a an anti-demon possession symbol." Ruby pointed out. "I gave Chloe the first design to use on herself when I met her. Lois had been possessed at the time and I told Chloe that if she didn't want her friends getting possessed again, and they _would_ if she didn't do something, to make them wear that symbol."

Oliver clasped his fingers over his pendant.

"I don't see you all wearing any." AC pointed out.

"Tats." Lois grinned cheekily. "Wanna see mine?"

Chloe smacked her cousin up the side of her head playfully.

The brunette grinned evilly at Chloe, enjoying herself way too much.

The League all shared curious expressions.

"So you have it _tattooed_." Bart blinked, eyeing Chloe up and down curiously, or, well, _lecherously_. "Mamacita…?"

"Don't even _let_ your mind go to the gutters." Chloe laughed. "Mine's on my shoulderblade, so no, nothing for you to fantasize about."

Impulse smirked, leaning forwards towards her. "Oh, I don't know, earlier on was enough material for me to _live_ on for the _rest_ of my _life_."

Chloe's eyes widened and she nearly choked.

She'd _forgotten_ about the odd _make out session_ that the healing had somehow turned into.

She hadn't even known that that was _really Bart_! She's thought it was an astral projection of his subconscious or something!

"Earlier on?" Sam's voice had dropped an octave.

Chloe winced, not exactly sure why she was suddenly worried for Bart.

"Yeah." Bart grinned, obviously not sensing the dark tension that'd descended upon the group. His eyes returned to Chloe. "I always knew you'd be soft."

Chloe groaned, half laughing, covering her face with her hand and shaking her head. "Next time you're at death's door I'll just let the reaper take you!"

The sound of someone quickly standing caused her to pull her hand from her face and turn to look at Sam. Face dark he turned and silently stormed towards the balcony.

The blonde frowned as she watched him go.

What exactly was wrong with him?

Bart looked in the direction Sam had disappeared in before turning to Chloe apologetically. "I'm sorry 'Licious, I didn't think---I mean---sorry."

Ruby was looking in the direction of the balcony thoughtfully, looking, for some reason, a little _disappointed_.

"Obviously he wouldn't like you talking about taking advantage of his _girl_." AC chastised Bart. "That wasn't right, dude. _Totally_ uncool, I mean, you two just _met_."

"I didn't think he'd take it so personally!" Bart tried to defend himself.

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked, looking between them. "Sam and I aren't an item. We're only friends, that's it."

Victor snorted. "Sure. Of course Sullivan."

"But we _aren't_." Chloe blinked, not sure why they were looking at her as if she was blatantly lying to them. "Sam and I---we're tied---I already explained this. He---I---_we_ can get a _bit_ possessive with each other because of it. And anyway, he lost someone very dear to him and that makes him even _more_ possessive of me."

Oliver was watching her quietly.

"So, does Boy Scout know about this?" AC asked.

"The demon stuff?" Ruby answered with a sneer. "_Please_. As _if_ he notices anything other than the pink princess."

Ruby didn't like Lana.

Then again, not a lot of females did.

"She's got a point there." Victor remarked.

Chloe, looking towards the balcony, frowned at Sam's back. "I'm, uh, I'll be back in a second." Getting up, she left the others talking and found her way to the balcony, leaning against the railing next to Sam, looking down at the bright lights of Metropolis. "You okay, Sam?"

He was silent, gaze on the buildings around them.

Frowning deeper, Chloe tilted her gaze more towards him, seeing the emotions warring over his face. "What's wrong?

He snorted with unamused laughter, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

"What do you mean?"

He finally turned to look towards her. "I woke up to see you _jumping off of the balcony of our two story apartment in your underwear_. That enough should tell you that this was a _sucky_ night."

"I was doing it for a good cause." Chloe frowned, not getting why he was going on with this point still. "Okay, look, I'm _sorry_ that I didn't have enough time to give you the Reader's Digest summary on the situation, but every second counted. I can only bring someone back once, and that only a certain time after their death. Time was of the essence, because we got here on time I got to heal him before he died thus he still has his Life card."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "And who decided that you had to sacrifice yourself for everyone?"

"What?" Chloe asked, confused, not exactly sure what he was saying. "I didn't sacrifice myself, I've done this before, I always come back."

"You haven't done it after---after _that_ time." Sam hissed dangerously. "Why do you think we've not wanted you to heal us after hunts since then?" He grabbed her by her upper arms. "We don't know what they did to you Chloe! We didn't know if it would keep you dead or what! We weren't going to sacrifice you! And you go and put yourself _thoughtlessly_ in danger for _these_ people?!?"

"'These people' are my _friends_." Chloe glared up at him. "If it had been you or Lois or Ruby I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't!" Sam's grip tightened. "Because we wouldn't have let you. We wouldn't have _used_ you!"

"They aren't _using_ me!" Chloe hissed, glaring up at him, anger beginning to bubble up in her stomach. "They're my _friends_!"

Growling, Sam turned her around and slammed her back against the railing.

It hurt as the metal bit into her back, and the breath was knocked out of her lungs, but Chloe didn't notice. Her eyes were wide and on Sam's, which were darker once more, nearly purple, narrowed, dangerous, _gorgeous_.

"Then if they're your _friends_, don't do anything I'll have to _kill_ them for." Sam hissed in deadly promise, tightening his hold on her, lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl, eyes dropping to her parted lips.

"Even if something happens and I remain dead, I would have made the decision myself, no one else can be blamed." Chloe whispered, gaze roaming his face hungrily, hands gripping the railing behind her tightly to keep from reaching out for him. Her breathing became soft pants at the way his gaze smoldered as it remained on her lips. "You wouldn't hurt someone innocent, Sam."

Sam moved forwards with a long, liquid movement, trapping her against the railing, pressing up against her, the lower half of his body pinning her against the metal.

Her breath hitched, her lips parting further, her grip on the railing _painful_. And yet none of it was able to distract her from the heat of his body on hers, and the desire coiling painfully in the pit on her stomach.

"If something happened to you…" Sam promised darkly, loosening his hold on her and trailing one hand up her shoulder, neck, to cup her jaw. "Not even _God_ would be 'innocent' in my eyes. Think of _that_ the next time you put yourself in danger again."

Chloe knew deep down inside of her that that was wrong, that she should scold him, but she couldn't get the words passed her lips, didn't really _want_ to.

'_You are the catalyst to the darkness inside of Samuel Winchester'_ the angel's words whispered hauntingly in her ear.

It was almost enough for her to push Sam away.

And yet _not_...

And that didn't scare her as much as it should.

A throat cleared behind them.

Chloe, surprised out of her near trance, jerked in shock at the sound and pushed at Sam, eyes widening when_ he didn't budge_.

Sam buried his face in her hair, muffling the sound of his displeased growl, and also breathing in her scent, trying to calm himself. She'd noticed him doing this recently, breathing in her scent, touching her, whenever he was angry or agitated.

She calmed him like nothing else.

Blushing, Chloe left her hands on his chest and gasped when Sam's arms went around her, holding her to him tightly, before finally, reluctantly, letting her go.

Knowing her face was scarlet, Chloe peered around Sam and her green orbs met Oliver's.

"Um." The blonde looked a little uncomfortable. "Ruby's in the bathroom, and Lois just got a call from someone named Bobby? She's talking to him right now but said to call you two. That it's an emergency."

Sam nodded, reaching for Chloe's hand. He caressed the skin of her hand with his thumb, a small smile on his face, before leading them back towards the penthouse, Oliver following behind.

Lois met them, snapping her phone shut. "Bobby needs us over there stat. Says it's a life or death situation that he can't talk about over the phone."

"Okay, we'll go to the apartment and get what we need before setting off." Sam decided.

"Perfect." Lois agreed.

"Anything we can help with?" Oliver asked.

"No, we have everything under control." Sam responded civilly, even giving Oliver somewhat of a smile.

Chloe pulled her hand from Sam's and went to hug Oliver tightly. He tensed for a second before hugging her back just as tight.

Finally pulling back, the blonde hugged each of the remaining League and then joined Sam, who was waiting on her while Ruby and Lois had already left on the lift.

"If you need our help, we're just a call away." Oliver promised her.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she followed Sam to the lift, telling herself that she was right to keep the conversation with Castiel to herself for now…and not realizing that the night wasn't over yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hate it? Love it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Wanna thank **Amethyst246, vamp1987, Kit Merlot, bushlaboo,** **babyshan211** and **Veronica **for reviewing the previous chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite it usually being the other way around, Chloe drove in the Yaris with Lois while Ruby went on ahead with Sam to Bobby's in the Impala. The demon had asked Chloe for a switch, and since Chloe knew of the fascination Ruby had with Lois and spending every moment with the brunette, Chloe had known that if Ruby was asking to give up that time for some with Sam, it must be important, so she'd agreed to it.

Anyway, the conversation with Castiel kept playing on and on in her head, and as they continued to drive into the night, she kept becoming distracted. So Chloe was glad that she was with her cousin right now and not with Sam. Because she wasn't ready for Sam to notice something on her mind and wrangle it out of her.

She wasn't ready to tell him that heaven thought her the catalyst to his darkness---to the _Apocalypse_, in so many words.

Honestly, though, she didn't know if she'd _ever_ be ready to tell him.

That was why she needed this time away from him to think.

So the drive to South Dakota was just heaven sent.

"You mind telling me the truth now?" Lois finally broke the silence, not looking away from the road as she followed the taillights of the Impala on the dark highway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe dodged, gaze going out her window, unable to look at her cousin.

Lois sighed. "Come on, Baby Cuz, you can't fool me, alright? And to be truthful, you fooled Ruby because she wasn't really paying attention and Sam was just too jealous of the situation to pay much attention to your evasiveness. But me? I know you. And I know how you are when you're lying or omitting something important."

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "I'm not lying."

"So you're omitting something. That's lying by default." Lois trudged on, not giving Chloe any room for argument. "Obviously if you didn't tell Sam right away it's something really bad, or it concerns him, _or_ its something really bad that concerns him."

Chloe winced.

Lois paused for a second. "It's the third option, isn't it? It's something really bad that concerns Sam."

Chloe sighed.

"Look, you don't need to tell Sam right now if you don't want to, and you don't need to tell Ruby either. But you need to tell _me_, okay?" Lois' gaze went to a sign on the side of the road that stated that a gas station was coming up soon. "I'm your family, I love you unconditionally, and guess what? I love Sam too. He's like a dorky big brother who sometimes go darkside on me and I have to slap up the back of his head. But I love him. And if there's something bad going on you need to tell me."

Chloe sighed and turned to look at her cousin. "Pull over at the gas station."

Understanding, Lois nodded.

Pulling out her cellular, Chloe sent a text to Ruby.

_**We're pulling off for a bathroom stop. You two go on ahead. We'll catch up in a few minutes**_**.**

Less then a minute later she received a reply.

_Okay__**.**_

Taking in a deep, fortifying breath, Chloe watched as the Impala drove by the gas station, and Lois put on the indicator as they headed off of the road towards the station. They didn't talk to each other as Lois left the car at the fuel tank, telling the man to 'fill 'er up', and they didn't talk on the way to the bathroom either.

Both walked side by side as they headed towards the flickering light over the worn out 'Ladies' sign and walked inside the damp, dingy, quite unhygienic public bathroom.

"Okay," Lois turned to Chloe after giving the bathroom a disgusted sneer. "Spill it. What happened?"

Chloe took in a deep breath, looking up at her cousin. "When I healed Bart, something happened, something _different_."

Lois raised an eyebrow but nodded for her to go on.

"For one, it didn't hurt, at _all_. None of the healing did. And it came really fast and easy and natural, I almost didn't have to do anything at all, like it healed everyone almost by instinct…and I could _see_ everything healing as it was being healed."

Lois frowned. "I'm not seeing the bad part yet."

"It—it happened when I _died_." Chloe hesitated, taking in a deep breath and turning to face the mirror. "I---saw---…"

The door to the bathroom opened and a pretty redheaded woman in her thirties entered.

Lois' face erupted in annoyance and yet kept her back to the woman, trying to hide it from the redhead as best as possible.

The sound of the lock turning was their only warning before Lois suddenly went flying violently into the wall, pinned, and Chloe flew against the other.

Eyes that'd been brown moments ago bled black with sinister delight as the female smiled at them. "Hello girls, so _lovely_ to see you two again."

Lois' eyes widened in horror. "_Meg_."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "We sent you back to hell!"

It had happened shortly after Sam had come to live with her in her apartment in Smallville, and it'd been Lois' first exorcism. It'd done the woman much good to send the bitch who'd possessed her back to hell.

"Yeah, well, I came _back_." Meg sneered, ignoring Lois and walking towards Chloe. "Saw Dean, by the way. He said to say _HI_. Or, well, he would have, if he wasn't too busy choking on his own _blood_."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she felt her body beginning to tremble.

Deep down inside she knew the horrors that Dean was going through, but yet to have the proof thrown in her face---…

And, she mightn't have ever met Dean, but he was the most important person in the world to Sam, and she loved him because Sam did.

"Hell's a bitch." Meg declared, coming closer to Chloe. "But especially if you were a _Hunter_, and so many of your cellmates were put there by _you_."

Anger boiled up in Chloe's stomach at the taunting, happy way the demon was telling her of Dean's sufferings.

"Did you _know_ how happy they were when he was kicked downstairs? How they all waited for his soul to be damned? How they _fought_ each other over who got to tear him to pieces _first_?" Meg whispered, giggling, reaching over with her hand to run her fingernails down Chloe's cheek hard enough to draw blood.

Chloe didn't react to the pain, she was intent on trying to struggle against the invisible hold pinning her to the wall, not even _fighting_ the darkness as it spread throughout her body like a disease.

"And every demon you send downstairs?" Meg continued on, leaning forwards. "Who do you think is the first person they go to visit? Deanster. And boy, do _they_ feel better once they leave him!"

Chloe felt her body trembling from rage and despair as those words sunk into her soul. Every single demon, _every single one of them_, that they'd exorcised, had gone to take out their anger and frustration on _Dean_.

"Hell, it was the first thing _I_ did when you all sent me back down there." Meg confessed with a naughty grin. "Course, I had to wait a while, he had a long queue lined up to get a chance at ripping him to shreds. But I got my turn, and I made him _scream_."

Something in Chloe _snapped_, and she didn't exactly know what'd happened, but in a blink of an eye the power over her was gone and the one pinned to the wall was _Meg_, Chloe's hand around her throat.

Meg's eyes widened in shocked horror as she shook and tried to claw at Chloe's hands and yet while Chloe felt the pain it was second to her anger, her fury, her guilt and her bloodlust.

"Your eyes." Meg gasped breathlessly.

Chloe almost didn't hear those words, so consumed by the burning fire inside of her, tightening her hold, unwilling to hear anything else that came from those lips.

Lois arrived by her side silently, looking from Chloe to Meg and back.

"_How_…?" Meg's voice was painfully strained and she continued to wriggle and try to move, to rip Chloe's hand unsuccessfully from around her throat.

Images flashed before Chloe's eyes, images of Meg, of her host, of their _insides_. She could see flashes of the heart pumping, see flashes of the darkness inside, see flashes of where the demon clamped onto the host like a parasite.

"Dean will pay for this!" Meg wheezed the promise.

Chloe didn't hear her, head tilted, eyes widened slightly in shock as the flashes got closer and closer together until they weren't flashing anymore and she could just _see_ it.

See…and _know_.

Her heart skipped a beat in horror as suddenly Castiel's words made sense.

_You will understand your true power…and you will use it_.

"Shut _up_ you bitch!" Lois hissed, slamming her fist into the woman's face in anger. "Unless you didn't get the memo, we don't want to hear you!"

"We're going to get Dean out of there." Chloe finally spoke, hardly recognizing the deep, dark sound as her own voice. "And we're going to make you all _pay_ for whatever you did to him _tenfold_."

Meg sneered, although there was fear in her eyes that she couldn't hide. "Go ahead, exorcise me. I'll just go straight to Deanie-Boy and give him your regards---if he's not too _busy_ being Hell's _Bitch_!"

Chloe tightened her hold on Meg's neck. "We're not exorcising you."

The demon cried out hoarsely, desperately clawing at Chloe's hand.

Lois turned to Chloe, confused. "But we don't have the knife, _or_ the colt. Sam and Ruby have them."

"I don't need them." Chloe responded hoarsely, narrowing her eyes on Meg and concentrating, binding them, trapping her, seeing the demon's eyes widen as she realized what was happening…that she couldn't escape her host.

"No…" Meg whispered hoarsely, barely audible. "You can't! You---you—--you'll kill this body too!"

"I know." Chloe whispered, finishing it, watching as Meg opened her mouth in an inaudible scream, lights exploding inside of her host's body, before the light's faded out into nothing…and the hosts body dried up in Chloe's trembling grip until it was nothing but dust on the ground.

Silence reigned in the bathroom.

"_Chloe_?" Lois finally whispered.

"Not here." Chloe's voice trembled audibly, nausea and despair rising up her throat, threatening to make her sick, as she gazed down at the dust. "I can't---not _here_."

Lois nodded, reaching for her cousin's now violently trembling shoulders and placing her arm around her, not afraid despite what she'd seen.

It made holding back the tears threatening to escape that much harder to keep at bay.

_'You will understand your true power…and you will __**use**__ it.'_ The words whispered condemningly in her ear as they went to the door and unlocked it, the night air rushing in to greet them as they stepped outside, both shaky.

Chloe was hardly able to keep it in, her whole body out of control, Lois tightening her grip supportively on her.

Sensing something to her right, Chloe turned her gaze towards the shadows beneath a pair of large trees, a small cry of despair escaping her lips as her green orbs met sad blue ones.

_Castiel_.

The angel stood in the shadows beneath the trees, watching her sadly, _knowingly_.

Sick to her core, Chloe couldn't do it any longer. She doubled over and heaved, arms around her stomach as she vomited and vomited, her tears freely escaping and making their ways down her cheeks.

"Chloe? _Chloe_!" Lois rubbed her back, worried.

Falling to her knees in the soil, Chloe finally managed to look back towards the trees once she'd stopped heaving, but Castiel was gone, vanished into the night.

And along with him, something in Chloe had disappeared too, something she knew she'd never get back again.

"_Chloe_?" Lois whispered, bending on her knees besides her cousin, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Chloe wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned pleading, watery eyes on her cousin. "_Help_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#dodges rotten fruit****#**

**Well, you DID see the name of the story before reading!**

**#continues to dodge rotten fruit…and some potatoes#**

**Review while waiting for the nest segment in this series?**


End file.
